


Moving Forward (Joel x OC)

by MissScaryKitty



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScaryKitty/pseuds/MissScaryKitty
Summary: If Sarah had survived, she’d be about Nell’s age give or take a few years. It was a wretched thought which Joel immediately banished from his mind. Nell lived a lifetime in a whole different world from the one Sarah knew. He knew the moment he smelled trouble on her that he should never have gotten involved; but he was never any good at that. Now he had to fix this mess he'd made. (Joel x Nell) very dark.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Moving Forward (Joel x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning before we start, this fic is going to deal with some heavy issues. No rape or underage, but some of the content fits the themes of TLOU and might be unsettling to some. I'm trying to be as true to Joel's character as possible as well as explore his sense of morality. If you like this fic please leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark for updates.

A woman’s scream cut through the town. It rang clear through the cold, crisp morning, startling Sugar and causing the horse to retreat backwards into her stall. 

Nell quickly looked to Joel whose stern eyes were focused out the large barn door. He looked alert and ready to tear into who or whatever was making trouble- like a wolf who’d sensed an invasion of his territory. The two wasted no time and took off running out of the barn. Nell quickly swiped her hand over her holster, unsnapping the leather safety strap that secured the Smith and Wesson she had on her hip. Her feet pounded the hard, packed dirt of the road that lead deeper into compound. 

Joel frowned and came to a jog as he saw the crowd of people that had formed around the front door of one of the communal lodges. Nell caught up to the older man and squinted at the sight. Somehow, she felt this was not about a breach of infected. There were too many onlookers. She glanced over to Joel once more as they slowed to a walk. His expression was grave. Something was terribly wrong. She felt it too, like a chill deep in her bones.

The two hunters gently pushed their way through the crowd and into the lodge. There they could hear the quick and low strains conversations of the people within. It sounded much like the gossip you’d hear after church let out. 

“Get him down!” Tommy gruffly ordered his men as Joel followed Nell down the hallway of the living quarters. His stomach tightened and his muscles stiffened as they neared the origin of the commotion.

Nell's curious expression instantly dropped. Her heart free-fell into nothingness as she realized which room they were all surrounding. She said nothing as she shot far ahead of Joel and pushed her way through the people to the door of her brother's room. Joel quickly followed although he knew he could not stop what she was about to see.  
Nell froze in the doorway, her eyes drawn upwards to the body that hung from the rafters. Her brother, Abel, swung gently from the makeshift noose made from his bedsheets, his eyes clouded and face grey. He’d been there all night and all morning. She didn’t even think to check in on him before leaving to hunt with Joel. 

Two of Tommy’s men were in the room attempting to get him down. One was standing on a chair pulling at the knot in the ripped sheet and the other held her brother’s legs trying to reduce the weight on the line.

Tommy stepped in front of Nell, his arm, thick with muscle, blocking the doorway.

"Nell, you don't have to see this," Tommy said gravely, trying to stop her from going any further.

"Let her go," Joel told him, coming up behind her. 

The two brothers locked eyes, challenging the other before Tommy reluctantly stepped aside. Nell walked into the room and wordlessly helped take hold of her brother's legs and lifted him up. Once the knot was untied, the full weight of the body came down in their arms, causing Nell to falter beneath it. As she stumbled, Joel rushed forwards and took Abel’s shoulders. Nell met his gaze, her eyes were red and glassy with unshed tears. Not a single one fell as she looked into his own eyes and saw the guilt staring plainly back at her.  
Joel knew by that hollowed look, the corners of her eyes etched with too many lines for someone her age, that she knew. Still, she said nothing as he helped her bare the weight of Abel’s body and carry him out of the lodge.

Her brother was dead and Joel had killed him. All that was left to do was figure out how to move on.


End file.
